A woman has a 1 in 67 chance of developing ovarian cancer, which is the leading cause of gynecologic cancer deaths. The American Cancer Society estimated that, in 2006, there would be about 20,180 new cases of the disease in the United States and that about 15,310 women would die from the disease that year. Often, ovarian cancer is not diagnosed until it has progressed and the prognosis is not good. The standard first-line chemotherapy for patients with ovarian cancer is a platinum-taxane combination regimen. More than eighty percent of patients will respond initially to this treatment. However, fewer than 10% will remain in remission. Schwartz P E, Cancer Treat Res, 2002; 107:79-118. Improved methods of detecting and treating ovarian cancer are needed.